Nice To Meet You
by Emaknya Guanlin
Summary: Antara aku, kamu dan dia. :") It's seventeen fanfiction. SeungHan vs JiHan. Papih Coups, Mamih Jeonghan dan Om Josh.


Nice To Meet You

Author: Calon Istri AA Josh (lol)

Joshua X Seungcheol X Jeonghan

Comedy Romance. High School!Au. Omega!Verse

Drable. PG-15

W lagi demen seventeen nih. Sekian.

"Seungcehol... maaf yah, hari ini batal futsalannya. Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Sehun!" kata seorang alpha ganteng kepada alpha lainnya.

"Hm... mentang-mentang punya pacar, teman sendiri dilupakan!" ceritanya yang bernama Seungcehol ngambek pada orang di depannya.

"Hahaha... makanya cari pasangan. Dasar forever alone!" setelah penghinaan menyakitkan (yang bisa saja dilaporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib lol) itu si alpha ganteng dengan kulit setengah mateng pun pergi meninggalkan tkp.

"Ya kan aku memang punya pacar..."

"Tapi dulu," sambung seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Seungcehol.

"Apaan sih Jun. Iya tau kok tau! Tidak usah diperjelas," si Seungcheol mendadak pemes.

"Ya kalau tau jangan baper terus lah..." tiba-tiba BGM kebangsaan muncul, Dirty Jam. -_-

"Siapa yang baper sih... justru aku sedang mencari cara untuk mengisi kekosongan hati ini," kelamaan jomblo + baper si Seungcheol mulai ngelantur.

"Jijik... amit-amit bahasa mu... heran si Jeonghan..."

"STOP! Kalau keberadaanmu di sini hanya untuk mengingatkanku pada sosoknya. Lebih baik kau menghilang ditelan kegelapan!" Jun facepalm kemudian tangannya yang sedari tadi cenat-cenut menggaplok kepala si Seungcheol.

"Terserahmu lah... yang penting sekarang kita pergi ke tempat futsal, sayang kalau batal uangnya. Lagian sayangku sudah menunggu di sana..." si Jun senyam-senyum kayak kesambet Dookyum, teman sefutsalan yang hobinya ketawa-ketiwi tidak jelas.

"Ok deh ok..."

Mereka berdua pun menuju tempat futsal.

...

...

...

"Eh siapa tuh, omega yang memakai baju merah?" tanya Soonyoung sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

"Oh si kembang desa, Jeonghan," jawab Mingyu kalem. Kalem, soalnya dia sudah punya gebetan.

"Kehadirannya di hari yang mendung ini membuat duniaku menjadi lebih berwarna," mendengarnya si Mingyu mendadak mual-mual.

"Pait... pait... pait... jangan berharap lah... dia beda level denganmu. Liat tuh pacarnya!" tunjuk Mingyu pada seorang cogan yang sedang duduk di sebelah Jeonghan.

"Eh... bukannya itu sang mantan?!" pekik Jun saat melihat sosok malaikat di _bench_ penonton futsal.

"APAH?!" saat melihat sosok itu dunia Seungcheol gonjang-ganjing.

"Junghaaaaaaan!" tanpa bisa dicegak si Jun yang dulu sempat naksir doi, langsung menyapa.

"Jun! Sedang apa di sini? Ada tanding yah?" si Junghan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Jun.

"Hehehe... iya nih, sama Seungcheol juga! Seungcheol sini!" Jun memang tidak peka, bodoh dan tidak bisa baca sikon. Dengan misuh-misuh si korban mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya? Eung... hai?" sapa Seungcheol keki.

"Hai... lama gak ketemu yah? Haha..." _lama... sudah seminggu, tapi tiap hari kamu muncul di mimpiku._

"Iya nih. Kamu baik kan? Gak suka bangun telat kan?" _kan dulu yang setiap hari bangunin kamu, missed call aku ituh..._

"Ah enggak kok," jawab si Jeonghan lalu senyum, bibir bawahnya dia gigit-gigit persis anak perawan yang baru kenal cinta.

Apah?! CINTA?! Tunggu...

"Ah ya... kenalin pacar baru aku, Joshua..."

Jun melongo, kemudian mengheningkan cipta. Nyawa Seungcheol sudah entah di mana.

"Hello... my name is Joshua. Nice to meet you guys!" sapa si pacar baru pada MANTAN.

"Eh... gak usah sok bule lah... bahasa Korea aja!" kata si Seungcheol ketus.

"Duh... sorry yah... dia emang bule si. Lama di Amrik, susah bahasa Koreanya," kata Jeonghan kemudian gelayutan di tangan Abang Josh sambil manyun-manyun minta di anu-anu. Jun speechless. Seungcheol hampir memanggil bala tentara jin ifritnya untuk menyiksa makhluk jahannam yang telah mencuci otak Jeonghannya tercinta.

"Oh... ahahaha... keren ya, keren banget. Kamu sudah melakukan hal yang benar dan selamat karena bisa mempraktekan migrasi vertikal... hahaha..." si Jun mulai hilang kontrol. Dari kepala Seungcheol mulai terlihat asap panas mengepul.

"Ah masa... makasih. Kapan-kapan bawa pacar baru kamu juga ya... Joshua sama timnya rutin juga loh main di sini..." kata Jeonghan pada MANTAN.

"Hahaha... oke deh... pacar baruku seseorang yang kamu kenal kok," PACAR BARU MBAHMU! MOVE ON AJA GAK BISA!

END.

Flashback...

"Ya udah kita putus!" teriak si Seungcheol pada pacarnya.

"Loh... kenapa?" si Jeonghan nampak tidak percaya dengan perkataan alphanya.

"Kalau kamu lebih memilih les nyanyi daripada nonton aku main di final bukannya aku tak penting untuk mu?!" Jeonghan melongo kemudian cabut dari situ. Seungcheol santai saja, nanti di lapangan juga Jeonghan datang sambil bawa banner kayak biasanya.

Namun hari itu berbeda... mendung, gerimis, yang disertai kilatan petir membuat suasana hati Seungcheol makin suram. Ternyata salah! Si pacar tidak datang! Dia galau... dan kegalauan itu mengantarkan tim futsal pada kekalahan.

Malamnya setelah merenungi kejadian hari ini, Sengcheol buka facebook. Niatnya mau pesan ke pacar. Tapi...

"Jeonghan telah mengubah status dari berpacaran menjadi single..." APAH?! Dunia Seungcheol runtuh, untung atap kamarnya tidak ikutan roboh.

"Ya sudah... ajak balikan aja. Lagian kamu alay si... gitu aja ngajakin putus! Pikir dong sudah berapa kali Jeonghan bolos les demi menonoton pertandinganmu?! Lagian kamu juga cuman pemain cadangan," perkataan Jun ngejleb, tapi memang fakta. Mendengar nasihat sahabatnya setelah sesi curhat yang menghabiskan sekotak tisu untuk mengelap air mata buayanya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi mantan.

"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak bisa me..."

"Tut... tut... tut..."

"Di-block?! Di delcon?!" hari itu Seungcheol menangis tersedu-sedu di bawah keran kamar mandi.

Saya suka cinta segitiga Bang Josh x Mami Han x Papi Coups. Lol bye...


End file.
